Through Jack's Eye's: A Father's Tale
by hikari123
Summary: This story is about how Jack was when he was alive and if he was the brother to Benjamin Barker. Please read and review and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Jack's Eye's: A Father's Tale**

It all started in a, small town in London at a small white, house in a quiet neighborhood, lived a young twenty six year old.  
Man who lived with, his young five year old son, the man's wife had died of a natural cause. The man's name is Jack Benjamin Todd,  
and his young son's name is Alexander James Todd, the Todd family was a little odd, sometimes Jack is a violinist. He had taught his young son,  
how to play the violin and the piano, it was morning in the city of London, on Cherry Road Jack Todd was heading outside to get the newspaper.

"Hmm, it's certainly a nice day out". Jack thought to himself

Just as he was, getting the mail he had felt someone, tugging on his black pants he looked down, and noticed that it was his son.  
Jack smiled at his little boy, he gently picked him up and started, tickling him Alexander was laughing so hard when his father did that.  
It was clear that Jack loved, his little boy so much then after the tickling, that Jack gave his son. He had gently put Alexander down onto the ground,  
the nieghbor's were kind of, terrified of Jack since he was related, to Benjamin Barker the barber of Fleet Street.

"Come Papa come". Alexander said to his father

"All right Alex, I'll be right there". Jack chuckled while he watched his little boy

Alexander had never known, his uncle Benjamin for he was only a baby, when Benjamin was taken away to prison.  
Jack had missed his brother, a lot he hoped to see his brother again, he also hope to see his neice Johanna as well.  
But what Jack didn't know, was that he will meet his brother again, only his brother will not be the same again.

* * *

OK So this is another crossover between Sweeney Todd/NMBC I hope you all like it.

ALso I do not own any of the character's from both sides I only own my character Alexander and any other's.

So what should happen next any idea's?.

Please read and review and no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Jack had gotten the mail, he and Alex went back inside, to have some breakfeast then after breakfeast.  
Jack and his son, had left the house and were heading into, the market place once they were, there Alex looked.  
At his father who was, looking around in the market place, then Jack noticed a group, of young women talking.  
About what happened to Lucy Barker, he and Alex walked over to them, Jack was going to ask one of them what happened to Lucy.

"So did you, girl's here about what happened to Lucy Barker?". Said a young woman about fifteen years old

"No what happened?". Asked an older woman about thirty

"Excuse me, ladies but I wanted to know, what happened to my sister-in-law?". Jack asked the ladies

"Very well, but be warned it isn't a happy story". Said the young woman

(Song starts)

**_There was this barber and his wife...  
And he was beautiful...  
A proper artist with a knife...  
but they transported him for life...  
And he was beautiful..._**

"What was, the barber's crime?". Asked Jack

**_Foolishness...  
He had this wife you see...  
Pretty little thing...  
silly little nit...  
Had her chance for the moon on her string...  
Poor thing...  
Poor thing...  
There was this judge, you see...  
Wanted her like mad_**  
**_Every day he sent her a flower...  
But did she come down from her tower?...  
Sat up there and sulked by the hour...  
Poor fool..._**

Jack was holding his young son, just so he wouldn't run off, or get hurt Jack was pretty protective, of his young son.  
There were a few, people that he didn't like going near Alex, like the Judge and the Beadle.

**_Ah, but there was worse yet to come...  
Poor thing...  
Well, Beadle calls on her all polite...  
Poor thing...  
Poor thing...  
The Judge he tells her is all contright...  
He blames himself for her dreadful plight...  
She must come straight to his tonight...  
Poor thing...  
Poor thing...  
Of course when she goes there...  
Poor thing...  
Poor thing..._**

Alex didn't quite know, what the woman was talking about, he looked at his father who was, starting to get angry.  
Young Alex never liked it, when his father was angry, he knew how strict he was when angered.

**_They're having this ball all in masks...  
there's no one she knows there...  
Poor thing...  
Poor thing...  
"Oh where is Judge Turpin". She asks...  
He was there.... alright...  
Only not so contright...  
She wasn't no match for such craft you see...  
And everyone thought it was so drull...  
They figured she had to be daft you see...  
So all of them stood there and laughed you see...  
Poor soul...  
Poor thing..._**

(Song ends)

"How could, they have let that happen to Lucy?". Jack asked the young woman

"I don't know, I really don't know". The woman said to Jack

Jack nodded to the young woman, and left the small group with his son, who was a little confused.  
Alex then saw a, strange man by the name, of Judge Turpin the very man, that his father hated.

"Papa". Alex said to Jack

"Hmm, yes my son what is it?". Jack asked his young son

"It's that mean Judge papa". Alex said to his father who saw the Judge walking through the market place with the Beadle

"Judge Turpin, I really hate that man". Jack angrily thought to himself

* * *

OK WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

AND WHAT DO YOU THINK OF LITTLE ALEX?.

ALSO IS MY DETAILING IMPROVING?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's mind began to wander as he saw a certain judge walking by. He thought  
of his dear sister-in-law Lucy. He thought of that had happened to her, how  
violated she was and how nobody bothered to help. His eyes narrowed deeply as  
a foreign, unexpectedly strong wave of fury coursed through his veins. How  
dare Judge Turpin abuse his power in such a way? How dare he send away his  
brother on false charges? How dare he violate Lucy in such a way?

As he watched Turpin haughtily stroll through the market with the Beadle in  
tow, Jack was filled with a strong desire to take the judge by the neck and  
strangle him.

Meanwhile, Alexander, holding his father's hand with the absolute feeling  
of security that only a child could have, raised his eyes to look at his  
father. He let loose a small gasp, noticing how angry his father looked.  
Quickly, Alexander stared straight ahead. He didn't know why his father was  
so angry, but he didn't like to make it worse. He hated it when Jack got  
angry. Jack was always very strict when he was angry…

Little Alex clutched his father's hand, partly to keep from being lost in  
the crowd and partly to reassure him that things couldn't be too terrible.  
Maybe Jack was angry with that those two ladies said? Alex didn't understand  
a word of it, but he assumed that it was bad…

"Alms, alms…" a strange voice said. Alex looked over his shoulder,  
letting go of his father's hand, surprised by the sound. What were alms, he  
wondered, staring at a beggar woman who was shouting the word over and over,  
walking past a young man near by.

"Who is that?" he said to himself, and turned to ask his father about the  
beggar woman.  
But where was his father?

He looked left and right, but all he saw in the cold gray streets were  
strangers. They shoved past him, knocking him in every direction and pushing  
him further and further away from where he last saw his father. Little Alex  
swallowed and wildly looked around. He didn't like to be apart from his  
father, and he especially didn't like it in a crowded, scary place like the  
streets of London…Where was his father? Where was he?

Alexander began to run, not sure where he was going. He remembered the ladies  
from before saying something about a judge. The judge seemed like a bad man-  
would the judge come after him? Where was his father? He had to find Papa  
before the judge came after him…  
Tears began to form in his eyes as he searched the empty faces of the  
strangers around him. He wanted his father, he wanted him very much…

Suddenly, he recognized someone. It was a girl from his church choir, his  
friend Juliana.

"Juliana!" he cried, running over to his friend and her mother.  
"Juliana! Hello, Juliana!"

The girl turned around and her eyes widened. "Alex?" she asked in  
surprise, and she turned to her mother. "Mama! It's Alex! Can I talk to  
him?" after a quick disinterested nod from her mother, Juliana skipped  
towards Alex. "What are you doing here? Where's your papa?"

Alex was so relieved to find a friendly face that he could begin to control  
his fear. "I lost Papa. Can you help me find him?"

* * *

I would like to thank Cohen's Chicas for betaing this story for me thank you.

And thank you for the advice.

So what should happen next any idea's?.

Please read and review no flames though.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was glad that he had seen Juliana, he was hoping she and her mother  
would help him find his father. The young boy asked his friend Juliana if she  
could help him  
find his father. Juliana could see the fear in Alexander's eyes, for she knew  
her friend didn't like being away from his father. She told him to come with  
her and they could ask her mother. Alex nodded to Juliana, and he realised  
gratefully that he was glad to have her as a friend.

"Come with me Alex; we can ask my mama." Juliana instructed him. Alexander  
followed Juliana to her mother but gasped at who she was talking to. It was  
the Judge, the very one who his father hated. Alexander really wanted to be  
with his father at that point. The Judge noticed the young boy  
that was standing with Juliana; and he knew that he was Jack Todd's young  
son. Judge Turpin saw how shaken the boy looked. He told Juliana's mother that  
he would be kind enough to help the young boy find his father.

"Oh, no thank you Mr. Turpin." said Juliana's mother in a polite way.

"Are you sure my dear?" Judge Turpin asked Juliana's mother, though it  
sounded almost suggestive at the end of his sentence. The Judge looked at  
Alexander, who was frightened. He smiled a wicked smile at Alexander; who  
backed away from the Judge and hid behind Juliana's mother.

* * *

Ok Sorry for the short chapter.

So any idea's for what should happen next?.

Please read and review.


End file.
